


Home Cookin'

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Donna have some fun in the kitchen.





	Home Cookin'

Donna smiled as she heard the front door to her house open and close.  Knowing exactly who it was, she didn’t move from the stove, continuing to stir the beef and potato stew she had been working on for the past hour and a half.

In just a moment, arms were wrapping around her middle, a kiss planted on the side of her neck. “Hey, good lookin’,” a rough voice growled in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.  “Whatcha got cookin’?”

Donna giggled at the rhyme as she turned in Dean’s arms.  She put her hands around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him hello, very much enjoying the enthusiasm he put into the kiss.

After a short make-out session, Donna pulled back.  “Making your favorite beef stew, Dean-o.  Hope you came hungry.”

“I always do, babe. Smells delicious.”

Donna twirled in his arms again, reaching over to put the last bits of vegetables into the pot before stirring a few times and putting the lid on.  “And now we wait a bit,” she announced, before being manhandled to turn once more.

“What ever could we do to pass the time?” Dean asked sarcastically, hands moving to the swell of Donna’s ass. She smiled coyly before meeting him halfway for another kiss, her hands skimming along his shoulders, feeling his strong muscles in his arms and upper back.

Dean’s tongue found its way into her mouth, chasing the taste that was purely Donna.  Without breaking the kiss, he began to lead her across the room to the breakfast table, bumping her against it before pressing himself firmly against her body.

Donna moaned into the kiss as she felt explicitly how excited Dean was, his already throbbing erection pressing against her stomach.  She moved her hands to circle his back, pulling him close as she ground her body against the hard line.

Dean moaned and broke the kiss, manhandling Donna’s head to one side so he could suck marks into her neck. Now that her mouth wasn’t occupied, Dean easily elicited moans and whimpers from Donna as he found and explored the sensitive pulse points on her neck.  Her hands gripped the back of his shirt as she felt him suck bruises into her skin, not caring about the fact that she’d need to cover those up tomorrow.

Once Dean determined Donna’s neck was sufficiently marked, he began moving lower, happy that she was wearing a button-down shirt.  Donna leaned back on the table, propping herself up with her arms, as Dean unbuttoned each button, pressing kisses against each inch of newly exposed skin.  Once her shirt was unbuttoned, he kissed his way back upwards, heading for one breast.  He mouthed at the fabric of her lace bra, teething lightly at her nipple to make it harden beneath the flowery stitching.  When he was satisfied with his work, he moved to the other breast, treating it with the same teasing as the first.

“Dean…” Donna moaned, looking down at him with lust-blown eyes.  Her body felt like it was on fire everywhere Dean had touched, but she needed more.  Dean looked up at Donna’s face, his lips still attached to her lace-clad breast. He winked at her, taking note of the state she was in.

His hands made their way down to her pants, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them before stepping back to remove them completely.  For a moment he just stood there, drinking in the gorgeous body that was Donna Hanscum.  She was reclined back on the table, button-up hanging off her shoulders and matching lace underwear and bra in full view.

“Beautiful, Don,” Dean breathed, before lunging in for another heavy kiss.  His hands cupped her face for a moment before firmly sliding their way down her sides, pressing against her every curve so as to not miss a thing.  They made it to her hips and squeezed hard, thumbs playing with the lace band of her panties.

“Dean,” Donna whispered as she pulled her mouth from his.  “Stop teasing and fuck me.”

Dean practically growled. “Yes ma’am.”  Donna’s hands quickly relieved him of his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down around his knees.  His thick cock bounced against his stomach as it was released, a small bit of pre-come stringing from the tip to where it hit.  Dean’s head was thrown back as Donna took him in hand, stroking him a few times to elicit a groan from his mouth.  

“Enough babe,” he rasped, his hands moving to rip off the lacey panties she was wearing.

“Hey!” Donna reprimanded. “I liked those!”

Dean shook his head as he lined himself up.  “I’ll buy you a hundred pairs, Don,” he locked eyes with her as he slid into her heat, the wetness of her cunt allowing him to enter her body easily and quickly.

Donna’s arguments were quickly overcome with a groan of pleasure.  She’d never been with a man who filled her up quite as deliciously as Dean could, and she didn’t want to miss a moment of it with distractions. Once Dean’s hips were pressing right against hers, he leaned over her body, laying Donna down completely onto the table.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his face to hers, kissing him soundly. They nuzzled for a moment before Donna pushed Dean’s shoulders away from her.

“I believe I said ‘Fuck me,’ babe,” she reminded him with a smirk, and Dean returned one as he grabbed her calves, folding her legs in half and pressing them against her still covered chest.

“And I believe I said ‘Yes, ma’am,’” Dean shot back, at the same time that he snapped his hips firmly. Donna whimpered at the sudden rush of movement against her clit and inner walls, relishing the feeling of Dean inside of her.

Pleased with the reaction he got from her, Dean began a powerful rhythm, the angle of Donna’s body on the table allowing him to thrust deep inside of her, filling her completely. Donna let her head fall back against the table, unable to restrain herself from the moans and whimpers that left her mouth.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight in front of him.  He would look at this woman all the time if he had the chance, but the best way to see her was when she let herself go in the heat of the moment.  From her glistening forehead to her heaving breasts, to the cute way she scrunched her eyebrows in pleasure – Dean drank in the sight of her as he gave her his all.  He watched carefully as she began to show signs of her impending orgasm, quickening his thrusts to help her get there.  

He let go of one of her legs and brought his hand to her clit, just pressing his thumb down on the small nub so that the friction of his cock would be greater.  The small change in pressure caused an animalistic cry to fall from Donna’s lips, and Dean knew she was close.  His own orgasm growing as well, Dean put even more effort into the movement of his hips, doing all he could to bring both of them to that brink.

Donna’s hands grasped at her legs as she finally fell over the crest, crying out in pleasure.  Her walls pulsed around Dean’s cock as he worked her through her orgasm, his hips still moving, chasing his own release. Once he knew she was sated, Dean moved both of his hands back to her calves, squeezing her legs as he spilled inside of her with a groan.  

Donna watched as Dean worked himself through his orgasm, enjoying watching him as he had watched her. His head was thrown back and his mouth was hanging open, his forehead furrowed in pleasure.  The stubble along his jawline was especially noticeable against the sheen layer of sweat that had pooled along his neck, and Donna just wanted to reach up and lick it.  

Lucky for her, Dean collapsed once he had ridden out his release, letting her wrap her arms around him and press kisses along his jawline.  They breathed heavily together for a moment, Dean tucked against the side of her neck.

Once Donna had caught her breath, she patted Dean’s back a couple times, noticing the aroma in the air. “I think we have occupied ourselves for just the right amount of time,” she spoke softly.  “Smells like dinner’s just about ready.”

Dean moaned against her neck, kissing her pulse point once before lifting himself off of her body. He slid his softening cock from her folds, both of them shivering at the feeling of overstimulation.  They took note of their state of half-dress – Donna’s bra still on and shirt hanging off her shoulders, and Dean’s shirt still completely on, his pants around his ankles – and laughed at each other a bit.

Quickly re-applying their clothing, they made their way back to the stove, Dean never letting Donna farther than an arm’s reach away.  She lifted the lid of the pot and Dean groaned at the delicious smell.  “Sounds like you want the stew as much as you wanted me a few minutes ago, Dean-o,” Donna teased, and Dean hugged her from behind.

“As long as I get you again for dessert, we’ll all be happy, right?” he teased back, making her laugh. “A home-cooked meal by a beautiful girl, what more could I possibly want for Christmas?”

Donna turned to kiss him chastely once, before putting him to work setting the table. There wasn’t anything else she could possibly want, that’s for sure.


End file.
